1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems used to lower a load from an elevated location to a lower location, and more particularly, for such systems that include a platform that moves in a slow, controlled manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior mounted fire escape systems that allow residents in the building to escape during a fire or emergency situation in the building are well known. One type of system includes a motor-driven carriage that moves over a rail vertically mounted on the outside of the building. One drawback with such systems is that the movement of the carriage is dependent upon a constant supply of electricity to operate the motor. Another drawback with such systems is that they are relatively complex and use an electric motor and switches that require connection to the building electrical circuits.